


Behind a Facade

by Irondadandspiderbaby



Series: Tony Stark and Peter Parker: Unlikely duo? More like father and son [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bullying, Cyberbullying, Depression, F/M, Gen, I made Flash and Peter become friends, Infinity War never happened, Irondad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Self-Harm, Thanos who, Tony Stark is a Good Dad, Trigger Warnings, possible suicide attempt, stay safe, verbal and physical bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondadandspiderbaby/pseuds/Irondadandspiderbaby
Summary: Peter Parker has been a target for bullying for years, but will it finally take Peter down to the brinks?





	Behind a Facade

_Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._

A cellphone wasn’t made to hurt people. They were made to connect your friends on-the-go, make plans, and have fun. That was Peter’s thought process when he bought his phone. Until he broke that phone while patrolling as Spider-Man. Luckily, Tony Stark gave him a Stark Phone. Ned, Michelle, May, Happy, and Tony were listed as contacts on his phone.

Peter looked up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opened up the messages sent to him.

_Orphan freak._

_Pathetic._

  _Useless._

_Worthless._

_You should’ve died instead of your uncle Ben._

_Your parents are glad they’re dead because who would want a human like you?_

He placed the phone into his sock drawer and began walking to the kitchen where May was attempting to cook something new.

“Hey, May,” he said and sat at the table. “What’re you doing?”

“Just trying to cook,” she said as her kind voice made the room feel warmer. “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.” 

“Did Ben die because of me?”

The whole apartment was quiet. It was so deafening silent that they could hear tiny footsteps from the other side of the door, the water droplets were dropping into the sink one-by-one, and fear and concern echoed throughout. “What made you wonder that, honey?”

“I’m just wondering because I saw it happen, but I couldn’t do anything to stop it." 

“Peter,” May said and took a seat next to him. “Ben getting shot wasn’t your fault. No one expects you to be a hero this early in life.”

“But I’m Spider-Man.”

“And I’m glad to have a baby spider in my home. Now, since I can’t cook worth shit, let’s get ready to get some Thai food.”

“That was a first—”

“Ah, shut up.”

Peter rushed out of the kitchen, laughing as if he could forget all the torment that was bound to follow the next day that would start a new week of school.

* * *

 

“Peter, you want to come over to build my new Lego set today?” Ned Leeds asked him as they were walking down the crowded hallway of Midtown High. Ned was the backbone in Peter’s life since they became friends which was a long time ago.

“Y-yeah, sure, I’ll be able to—”

“Great—” Ned stopped in his tracks to find a large printed poster on the wall where everyone could see it. It was a photo of Peter and it read, “I had an uncle but when I did…” As it showed a photo of Ben with a gun besides him. “I’d let him die because I’m so stupid for own good.”

“Let’s forget about it,” Peter said as he started walking to his first class. “It’s some sick joke, that’s all.” Ned followed him as they had the same class together.

“Are you sure?” His friend asked. “What if people are trying to hurt you here?”

“It’s better for me to get the hits than let someone else take them.” 

Of course, Peter was a rare teenager, per say, as he wouldn’t want to see anyone else hurt. He saw the image of his uncle lying on the ground, bleeding out as he tried to stop the bleeding himself. Since that day, he promised himself that he would take the hit so the little guy wouldn’t have to. Spider-Man looked after the little guy, and he couldn’t do that if _he_ was the little guy. 

Right?

His first class was going okay. Other than the fact that larger paper balls were thrown at his desk every five minutes, it was fine. Why? His guy-in-the-chair was there, and he knew a certain someone who could scare those boys shitless. Alas, not even Ned could help when it came to his mind as it began a trail of some sort.

His mind has been going downhill since the Vulture incident, but he was able to wake up every morning with a smile because Peter was a bright teenager with the dream of becoming an Avenger. But he rejected Mr. Stark’s offer due to the thought of failing the team.

Of course, he kept the paper balls thrown at him and put them into his backpack for when he would get back home. It wasn’t long until he felt a strong punch to his face as he stumbled onto the grey floor. For a moment, he considered fighting back. He considered the rush of connecting punches back, but his mind took over his body as he let some boys named Kevin, Alex, and Cooper beat on him.

The beating lasted for a minute until someone yelled at them. “Hey, get off of him! Get a life, assholes!”

Wait.

He knew that voice.

Holy shit, it was Flash Thompson. Who would’ve thought that a classmate, that would hate his guts for being smarter than him, actually stand up for him?

“Parker,” he began but stopped in his tracks. He didn’t know what to say or how to say it. “If I knew that they were talking about you, I would’ve stopped it.”

“it’s alright,” Peter replied. _Curse his forgiving heart._ “Thanks for that.” He didn’t expect Flash to ruffle his hair.

Flash helped him up and took him to the restrooms to help him wash off the blood from his face. “I thought I hated you.”

Peter let out a sad laugh. “Well, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to do so.”

“I’m sorry for bullying you for all those years,” the other boy said as he took a sigh. “I was only envy of your ability to skip classes but pass them with A’s.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Peter finished washing his face as his phone started vibrating. “Ned’s wondering where I’m at.”

“Yeah, we got class to go to."

* * *

 

“Ned, I don’t know what’s happening,” Peter ranted. “My healing power isn’t working. I-I can’t go home like this. May will freak out for sure.” He placed a Lego onto another one, making them connect.  

“That’s going to be a bad thing to deal with,” Ned agreed. “Not to mention, Mr. Stark.” 

“Shit, I forgot about that!” _I’m screwed, now._

“Peter, who helped you today?”

“Flash.” 

“Really?”

“He gave me his number, too.”

“Well then—"

“Shit, I got to get home,” Peter shot up quickly. “See you later, alright?” 

“Good luck, Spider-Man!”


End file.
